Labradorite (Amethyst-Realm)
''Labradorite is a gem in OC, gem by Amethystkitten, she appears in Crashing into a New Life.'' Appearance Labradorite is lean and tall. Her hair is a pale shade of cyan and skin is a light teal. She wears glasses with thin frames over her eyes and a blue bow in her hair which is formed into a braid. She where's a cloudy blue shirt with denim pants with triangular cuttings. She goes barefooted. Her gem is located mid neck and is smooth with no facets. Personality Labradorite is a pragmatic perfectionist in many situations though she has trust issues that continue to haunt her. She is contentious and polite but can get a bit carried away with her decisions. She also has a sharp memory however it doesn't come in use as she sometimes remembers so much that she doesn't actually remember the things that would be of use to her. Labradorite also has a tendency to keep herself calm unless someone truly hurts her where she isn't afraid to charge back. She could also be described as a know-it-all, as she has a lot of knowledge and enjoys showing it off. Abilities Labradorite possesses all standard gem abilities, she can bubble gems, shape shift, summon her weapon and retreat to her gemstone. Fusions: When fused with Pearl, they form Larimar. When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Lavender Chalcedony. When fused with Verdite, they form Phosphosiderite. Skills '''Walking on Water: '''Labradorite is able to walk on water with no difficulties. '''Photographic Memory: '''Labradorite has a photographic memory, once she sees something and either wants to remember it or values it she can remember it by taking a mental photo '''Glaciokinesis: '''Labradoite has some control over ice. This means she can form sculptures and models of it but can also use it to attack others in battle. Designs Relationships Verdite Verdite is Labradorite's best friend, they lived together on the homeworld colony of Iapetus before its destruction and Labradorite would often work on a creating a spaceship to fulfil her best friends wishes of exploring the cosmos. Pearl Labradorite has a small so far unrequited crush on Pearl, not much more is known than that however. Amethyst Labradorite respects Amethyst but like Pearl is easily irritated by her. Labradorite acts a figure of authority towards Amethyst when she briefly stays with them, something Amethyst does not enjoy. Garnet Labradorite has mutual respect for garnet but doubts her leadership capabilities. Labradorite believes Pearl would be much better fit and allow the gems to live under what was Rose Quartz's orders which she greatly respected. Gemology * Labradorite can often be found in common igneous rocks such as basalt and gabbro * A common mineral associate of labradorite is olivine, the mineral peridot is made of * Labradorite is found in Labrador, Canada, but there have been reports of it in Norway aswell * Labradorescence, a term for the peculiar way light is reflected by submicroscopical planes, was created for labradorite Gemstone Category:OCs